Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object recognition apparatus for recognizing an object that exists in a direction of travel of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
With the system disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0168128 (hereinafter referred to as “US2007/0168128A1”), an obstacle detection result performed by a millimeter wave radar, and an obstacle detection result performed by image recognition are referred to, and a branching operation is performed between a case in which both of the obstacle detection results are detected, and a case in which only one of the obstacle detection results is detected (abstract). In addition, by modifying initial conditions for a running support control corresponding to the branching result, a support control is implemented, which is responsive to the attention or inattention of the driver (abstract). In the event that an obstacle can be detected, respectively, by both millimeter wave radar and image recognition, there is a high possibility that the object has been detected correctly, and the running support control is implemented at a normal timing (paragraph [0083]).
In relation to the running support control, in the case it is determined from the position of an obstacle, speed information, and an estimated travel path of the vehicle that contact or collision between the vehicle itself and the obstacle is possible, using a non-illustrated display device or a speaker, a warning is issued to the driver by way of an image or voice output, so as to avoid contact or collision with the obstacle (paragraph [0063]).
Further, when it is determined that a collision with the obstacle cannot be avoided even if the operation for avoiding danger is performed, respective collision shock reducing means are controlled in order to perform a predetermined collision shock reducing operation. Thus, shocks due to a collision imparted to a passenger of the host vehicle, a pedestrian, and a passenger in the vehicle that collides with the host vehicle can be reduced (paragraph [0064]).